Maybe, Just Maybe
by AGENT KELL
Summary: [ Sequel to 'Missing You' ] So I risked my life to protect her, so I did open up to her, and maybe, just maybe, I did love her. [ SasuSaku ]


_**Maybe, just maybe**_

_So I risked my life protecting you, so I did open up to you, and so maybe, just maybe… I did love you. __SasuSaku__ - Sequel to Missing You -_

-

-

_Just maybe,_

_Maybe I did love you._

_-_

_-_

_She was never the apple of my eye._

_She was a rabid fangirl I hated._

_She was like everyone else._

_-_

_-_

_When it was announced to me that she would be my teammate,_

_I scowled, not happy at all that she would be around._

_She would just pull me down._

_-_

_-_

_She used the pathetic excuse of being teammates to approach me for lunch._

_She exclaimed her disgust of Naruto was because he had no parents._

_I scorned her, her ignorance disgusted me._

_-_

_-_

_She annoyed me, in a different way._

_-_

_-_

_But she was weak, and the strong were to protect the weak._

_And we were teammates, I wanted to protect her._

_-_

_So whenever dangers came, I fought for her,_

_When she was about to be attacked, without thought, I risked my life and protected her._

_-_

_-_

_When I was hurt, and supposedly dead, she cried over me._

_She was devastated, and I could tell, she cared._

_I realized how frail she was, like a delicate china piece,_

_The more I wanted to protect her, and the more I cared._

_-_

_-_

_I could read her emotions like an open book,_

_Her facial expression, her eyes told me all._

_And I knew she was insecure about the Chuunin Exams issue._

_So in my own Sasuke-way, I assured her, _

_And being the smart girl she was (it turned out to be really handy)_

_She understood, and I knew she was much more confident._

_-_

_-_

_As always, I tried my best to protect her,_

_I stabbed myself to get us out of a dangerous situation, (it was Orochimaru after all)_

_Somehow, managing to save her, but I fainted after getting bitten._

_-_

_-_

_When I woke up, and saw her all beat up,_

_I saw red, and raw power flowed through my veins, and I attacked them._

_And brutally, because no one, no one hurt Sakura._

_-_

_-_

_She ran towards me even though I knew she was afraid of me._

_She hugged me, tight, begged me to stop._

_I didn't know what happened, but the marks receded,_

_And I calmed down._

_-_

_-_

_I don't know how or why it happened, but it did._

_I opened up to her much more,_

_I trusted her with my life, I trusted her._

_I began to see her._

_How her pastel pink hair flowed in the air, _

_How her emerald orbs seemed to shine always,_

_How beautiful she was._

_-_

_-_

_You cared for me,_

_Loved me unconditionally._

-

-

_She did so much for me, and even though I may not seem to like it,_

_I felt it was only fair to do something for her as well._

_If she was about to trip and fall, (she was klutzy)_

_I'd grab her (obviously)_

_-_

_-_

_When we were all going for ramen,_

_I'd let her hold my hand as she lead both me and Naruto to Ichiraku, (not like Naruto wasn't leading as well.)_

_She was special to me._

_-_

_-_

_No matter how much you wished for it,_

_It wasn't fantasy, this was reality._

_-_

_-_

_When I saw Itachi again, when he broke my wrist so easily,_

_I realized how stupid the whole thing was._

_While Itachi was still getting stronger than ever,_

_I was playing happy family with my team, with Konoha,_

_I needed to get stronger, to kill Itachi, to take revenge for my family, to do what I could not then._

_-_

_-_

_So I decided to take on Orochimaru's offer,_

_Even though I knew there had to be some catch to it._

_I had to do it, I had to defeat Itachi._

_-_

_-_

_I could tell, she was suspicious,_

_And truly, when I saw her waiting for me at the bench, I was not surprised,_

_But annoyed, she made it harder for me to leave, to break the bonds I had here._

_-_

_-_

_She said things of the past,_

_The time when she had disgusted me at this particular bench,_

_Reminding me of how fragile she was once again,_

_Pulling at whatever heartstrings I still had._

_What was worse was that she wasn't even aware it did hurt._

_-_

_-_

_She told me she loved me. I never doubted that._

_She cried. I hated seeing her cry._

_Those who made her cry paid the price, by Naruto, Kakashi and him._

_But what made him hate seeing her cry even more,_

_Was that he was always the one to make her cry._

_-_

_-_

_I pressed a pressure point which put her unconscious, _

_And laid her on the (fateful) bench, which held so many memories of us._

_-_

_-_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_So I risked my life to protect her,_

_So I did open up to her,_

_And maybe, _

_Just maybe, I really did love her._

_- _

_-_

_I bent down to kiss her,_

_Stopping only when our noses touched,_

_I would not kiss her._

_Not when it would be even harder for her to accept he would leave._

_That she would be tied down to him._

_-_

_She would find a better person to share such feelings._

_I did not deserve her._

_-_

_-_

_Thank you._

_-_

_-_

_**For **__loving me…_

_For __**loving **__me…_

_For loving __**me**__…_

* * *

**A/N. I was like, HOW EVIL CAN I BE? HOW COULD I NOT LET HIM KISS HER? **

**Indeed inspiration is needed to write. I was actually intending for 'This Time' supposedly sequel for 'Missing You' to come out first. But then, after a sudden inspiration popped up, and then after thinking of a reviewers idea of making Sasuke's POV, I came out with this within the day, just like my oneshots, and stories other than 'Unwritten' and 'Be My Escape', this does not have my darling Aly-chan (beta) to see through it, so please forgive my grammatical mistakes, or whatever dumb mistakes I've made.**

**Err for readers who have not read 'Missing You', you don't have to go read it to understand, but reading it is nice too **

**And of course 'This Time' would be the sequel to this, unless I again decide to postpone it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

_**And as always, reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**Ja!**_

_**IC-chan**_


End file.
